An Average Neglected Boy!
by Tsunami12Wave
Summary: What if the Kyuubi never attack Konoha and Naruto had twin sisters that were showered in attention leaving him beside in the shadows now Read and find out how he will try to deal with his family and try to live a Simple life (Do Not Like Don't Read and cover image does not belong to me - credits go to the one who made it)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters all credits go to the people who made them in the first place.**

A young teenager could be seen sitting down lazily on a cut tree stump in the middle of the Forest Of Death as he was looking through his pack bag for some food only to sigh "I ran out of Ramen... Damn it" The figure looked sadly at his traveling pack bag as he straps it back onto his back.

The figure was shirtless as he was wearing long dark green pants that reached down to his feet that were in orange wooden sandals. He has bright yellow hair that was probably blessed upon by the sun itself while his eyes were clear sky blue that just glows with warmth and kindness. For some reason however, he has three marks that strangely resembles that to whiskers on both sides of his cheeks.

This figure was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the son of the famous Fourth Hokage of the Leaf Village AKA: The Yellow Flash and the son of the Red Habanero AKA: The Red Death. He was glad that his parents focus much more time on his two younger twin sisters who were Naruko and Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze.

"Well I don't blame them for focusing more on the two" Naruto muttered as he looked up at the clouds sky just admiring its view "But seriously did they have to forget about me?" Naruto thought as he remembered how his parent's barely paid attention to him as a kid only focusing on the two girls.

That was when Naruto decided to move out of the Namikaze mansion apartment to live by himself, If they couldn't take care of him and show him affection that a parent should give to a child so why not move out of the place? Which was his thought as a young kid before, a few years ago.

"Even the two girls" Naruto thought as he remembered how he always avoided his two sisters who doesn't even know who he was yet, For some reason the two didn't even know about Naruto but he was happy that his parents didn't tell them about him yet.

"Although I wonder how the- Naruto stopped in his train of thoughts as he ducked down just in time to evade a figure that was trying to pounce on him from behind, Time slowed down as Naruto lazily glances up at the figure only to smile a little as he saw who the figure was.

The figure was about to land on the ground "Damn" the figure cursed reveling to Naruto that it was a female, while in mid air the female twisted her body so instead of landing on her face, She landed onto the ground "Tch brat why did you dodge?" The female scowled at Naruto who just smiles at her.

The female has light brown, pupil less eyes. Her hair was black with a hint blue tint and violet in it which was styled in a short, spiky, fanned ponytail. She wears a fitted mesh body suit that covers her from her neck down to her thighs and over this she typically wears a tan overcoat.

It was with a purple in seam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards. In addition to the typical forehead protector, she also wears a small pendant that looks like a snake fang and a wrist watch.

This was Anko Mitarashi who was Naruto's best friend and sister figure in his life ever since he visited the Forest Of Death while he was a kid "Hey brat come over here and give me a hug" Anko grinned out as Naruto slowly started to come over to her only to stumble back as she pounced on him sending him onto the ground.

She held his hands above his head as she sat on his chest all the while staring deep into his eyes with her face inches from his own "Hey Anko would you mind getting off me" Naruto asked out with a tiny smile as Anko lecherously smiled at him as she held his arms with one hand and moved the other arm at his chest.

She slowly traced her hand down while rubbing his stomach in a very sexual way "Hello brat" She purred while trying to get a blush out of him but unfortunately Naruto just continued to smile as he got used to her ways of doing these kinds of things to him over the years.

She pouted from not getting a reaction out of him but then started to grow a perverted smile as she slowly dragged her hand down and down and down... before it could reach its destination, Naruto softly lifted his knee up then harshly kneed her in the stomach which knocked the air out of her.

"Nope" Naruto kept repeating as Anko let go of his arms and landed on her tush on the ground as she rubbed her stomach with a painful expression on her face "Damn it brat!" She yelled out towards Naruto who was now laying on the ground with an innocent expression on his face.

She walked over to his position with a twitching eye "Oh don't you go all innocent on me" She said looking down as Naruto blew a raspberry on her, She just stared at him then lifted her right arm towards him on the ground as a venomous brown snake was launched from her sleeve.

"Get him" She whispered out with a dangerous gleam in her eyes which instantly died out as Naruto stared at the snakes eyes when it was face to face with him then she gaped when she sees a pink dust on her snake summons cheeks as it curled up around Naruto's chest just staring at Naruto's smiling face.

Naruto was just smiling at the cute creature as it stared back at him, He lifted up his finger and brought it to the female snakes head and rubbed it as the snake responded by rubbing it's head affectionately against his finger "I hate you when you do that" Anko muttered out.

Every single time when Naruto just looks at an animal directly in its eyes, the animals would be very peaceful and kind towards him even with the most vicious of the animals in the Forest Of Death. Anko just kept twitching in her place as her suppose to be deadly snake was cuddling up to Naruto now on his chest "Okay that's enough get going" She said as she tried to shoo the snake away.

It failed as the snake just blankly looks at her then started affectionately nuzzle Naruto again which increased the twitching in Anko's eyes, Naruto was laughing silently at her but stopped as she glared at him so he dropped his head down hiding his twitching smile that was about to turn into a grin.

"Snake" She hissed as the brown snake glared back up at her with its forest green slits that were just daring her to do something "I'm in **charge** of this **place** and **you** so get out of **here!** " She commanded closing her eyes expecting the snake to slither away then opened them to see that it didn't move at all.

It then proceeded to hiss something that made Anko reel back in shock with wide eyes including her mouth so wide that Naruto was sure that she was related to a hippo summon "That was uncalled for" Anko snarled at the snake who lifted its tail up to her as if trying to flick her off or something as Anko grew red in rage.

Naruto was now lightly sweating as he sees Anko was about to lose her cool, The last time she lost it was when her blind date stood her up for another woman. People still say that at night they could still hear the cry of despair from a male who sounded like his balls were being crush/cut off.

It was a poor day for him to meet Anko's dangerous snakes….. Indeed it was.

"Calm down Anko" Naruto got off the ground holding the snake protectively as it wrapped itself onto around his arm just hissing with affection "Hehehehe" Anko started to chuckle as she realized that her summon had just flicked her off and ignored her orders for cuddling with Naruto.

She then narrowed her own eyes into slits as she glared at both Naruto and the snake, Naruto just backs away slowly as he started to sweat even more from the intense gaze that Anko was giving him in the area "Oh well Anko I guess yo- CRAP WHAT IS THAT!" Naruto suddenly yelled out with a frightened expression breaking Anko from her killing trance and looked over at the direction he pointed to.

Only to find nothing so she turned back only to meet empty place where Naruto and her pet should've been, She just stares at the area with a blank look on her face then took a deep breath as she looked up at the sky that was just shining over the village "NARUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOO!" She yelled out.

"Run Naruto just keep running" Naruto muttered as he was running away from the Forest Of Death and into the Leaf villages streets, knocking some people on the way just ignoring their surprised cries then anger followed after it.

While running it seemed that the cute little snake that was wrapped around Naruto dispelled and went back to its plain "Now that she's gone what am I gonna do?" Naruto asked out to himself as he walked down the street ignoring the looks he was getting from the female and male population from seeing a Shirtless man walking down the street at the moment.

While walking down the street, Naruto smelled something absolutely delicious in the air and he followed the scent to a nearby Ramen shop "Hm this place" Naruto said as he looked at the Ramen shop that his family mostly goes to.

Of course he always avoids this place so he doesn't have to meet up with his so called family, He doesn't hate them but he also doesn't like them much. He actually knows that it wasn't his sisters fault of course of being the object of affections on his parents but still did his parents really have to ignore him?.

He isn't jealous of his siblings and he was actually kind of happy that his parents barely pay attention to him, I mean look at him now he moved out when he was just a child and he grown up pretty well over these past few years of living off from working random jobs around the neighborhood.

"Life is good so far" He took a minute to calm down before his stomach started grumbling a bit desperately pleading for him to go into that Ramen shop for some food. Naruto was just standing there just looking between the shop then to his stomach so with a sigh he hesitantly walked through the shops banner and sat on one of the stools just waiting for the lady behind the counter to notice him.

He would naturally be more observing but his mind was on food as his stomach begs for something to feed on "Shush we're almost there" Naruto sternly said as he looked down at his stomach to notice that it stopped rumbling a bit from his answer, He turned to the waitress in the shop and cough to get her attention and it succeeded when she tilted her head away from the pot to him.

"Hello Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen sh- Ayame turned around to face her customer but stopped as she turned her face as she got a good look at the customer, She froze in her spot as she just stared at Naruto who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

She was just standing there bringing her eyes up and down at his naked chest then to his face as her cheeks were getting even redder. Freaked out by the girls stare, Naruto just snapped his fingers at her hoping to get her to snap out of her state and back into the real world.

She blinked slowly as her face was turning back to normal but there was still a light color of pink dust that were protruding her cheeks "H-hello M-my N-name is A-A-Ayame we-welcome to.. to.. to" Ayame was now stuttering things that Naruto couldn't understand until someone else came in.

It was an old man who was wearing the same type of material clothing as the young woman beside him in the area, He noticed her In this state and got worried until he finally caught the sight of Naruto who was now laying his head on his arm as it was spread across the table.

Noticing that the boy was Shirtless, Teuchi sighed as he realized why his daughter was acting like this in the first place "But…Ayame doesn't really take interest in boys a lot" Teuchi couldn't help but think as he eyed his still mumbling daughter who didn't notice that he was here yet.

His daughter wasn't really interested in dating yet as she was just happy with staying at the Ramen shop that he works at, Hell there was one time when he asked her if she wanted a boyfriend but he was surprised when she shook his head at him with a smile "No I'm fine with working" He remembered that she said that a few years ago.

Normally a father like him would be very protective of their daughters but he wants Ayame to be happy after all she can't just stay working in the Ramen shop everyday now, He then stopped thinking as he shook his head and stared at his customer in the shop.

"Although" Teuchi thought as he eyed the blonde Shirtless boy "Why does he look like Minato?" The Ramen chief silently thought in his mind because in the blondes place, He could see the face of his second best customer who was right next to Kushina Uzumaki which was Minato Namikaze.

"Come on Teuchi stay focus you have a customer here" He thought to himself as he started walking to the blonde whiskered boy who looked up from his position when he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him.

"Welcome to the Ichiraku Ramen shop my name is Teuchi" Teuchi smiled out as he took a notepad from his pocket and gave the menu to the young lad "What would you like to have young man?" He asked with that kind smile that he always gives to his customers when serving them in the shop for food.

Naruto straightened up from his stool and thank the old man as he looked over at the Ramen shop menu with his eyes practically glowing from the different types of Ramen that this shop has to offer. After finding what he wanted, Naruto turned to the now named Teuchi.

"Could I please get the Pork Ramen?" Naruto asked politely while Teuchi nodded with a smile "Sure…. " He trailed off before Naruto realized that he was asking for his name "Naruto just Naruto" Naruto said as Teuchi nodded.

Naruto can't say his last name here because the old man might inform his parent that he was here, He wasn't scared of them but he also doesn't want to confront them unless it was over something very important to have him talk to them.

Especially when his parents might be with his two sisters who were sure that they didn't have a brother in the family, He just didn't want to deal with all the questions that the two girls might ask him which would result him into spending more time with them.

"Sure, Naruto right?" Teuchi turned to Naruto who nodded his head in confirmation "It will be right up" Teuchi said with a smirk as he pulled his right sleeve up as he went back to the kitchen just taking out the ingredients used for the Pork Ramen dish.

Naruto just sat at his stool just watching Teuchi gather the Ingredients together for making the dish until he heard mumbling so he turned to the side to see the one who was still mumbling words was that brown haired girl who just stared at him.

"Uuuuuh" Naruto was honestly surprised that she was still here, He thought that she moved on to some other place already. He turned back to the now cooking Teuchi "Teuchi um that girl is staring at me" Naruto said uncomfortably as he could feel the girls eyes stare at him from his side.

Teuchi looked up from his chopping board as he stopped chopping some vegetables and meat from hearing the young lads voice so he stared at the girl who he was talking about only to notice that it was his daughter who was still blushing from her spot, never once blinking or moving.

"Oh that's my daughter Ayame, Naruto" Teuchi introduced his daughter who stopped mumbling and just nodded shyly as she played with her fingers with her eyes looking directly at Naruto who smiled back at her with a smile full of Warmth.

"Nice to meet you…. Ayame" So Naruto greeted her with his sky Blue eyes directly looking at her large black colored eyes that were just staring at him. It was a cute moment which was ruined as Teuchi who was Ayame's father came back with a large bowl of steaming Ramen with some slices of pork on the edge of the bowl.

"Order up" Teuchi placed the bowl of Ramen in front of Naruto who was instantly greeted with that delicious smell that drew him into this shop in the first place, He took a pair of chopsticks near the table and took the first bite of the pork Ramen.

Teuchi and Ayame looked at Naruto waiting for his reaction only for them to be greeted with a smile that was able to not only make Ayame blush but also Teuchi as he saw the smile that reminded him of his passed away wife.

His wife sadly passed away a few years ago and Teuchi was sure that he will never see a smile that could ever resemble his wife's own yet this boy had that same smile of hers which was showing nothing but pure kindness and gratitude in it.

"It's delicious… this is the best Ramen that I ever tasted!" Naruto cheered out with a wide grin as Teuchi stopped to stare at him with wide eyes as he saw his wife in the young lads place.

(Memory)

"Okay son it's your first day of working make me proud" A tall man said to a young twelve year old Teuchi who nodded with a determined face "I will do my best" with that his father left the shop for a meeting so here he was standing in the shop alone with his mother.

He was waiting patiently for a customer to make his pa proud along with his mother but was caught off as he heard her voice "Hey son there's a girl over there, Why don't you invite her?" He looked over to the side of the shop to see a pretty brown haired girl around his age looking on at the shop with curiosity.

He gulped as his mother pushed him a bit with a smile, He walked towards her but turned back to his mother who nodded at him so with another gulp he approached the pretty girl "H-Hello" Teuchi stuttered as the young girl looked over at him with a grin.

"Hi names Chi" The young girl greeted with a grin as Teuchi introduced himself and then hesitantly asked if she would like some Ramen "Hm" She stood there with a thoughtful expression until she nodded at him with that same peaceful grin "Sure" with that he led her to the shop where she sat on the stool in front of the counter.

His mother encourage him to do his best so with skills worthy of a top chief, He prepared a bowl of pork Ramen and presented it to the girl who instantly took a first bite into his dish as he was nervous that she might not like it.

"H-How is it?" He asked with a hint nervousness in his voice but he stopped being a nervous wreck as he saw her look back up at him with a smile full of kindness "It's delicious… this is the best Ramen that I ever tasted!" She cheered out in the end as Teuchi for some reason felt his heart flutter from her smile.

(Memory Ends)

"This boy" Teuchi thought with a light smile as he saw Naruto starting to dig up the Ramen in a fast pace that made the old man chuckle lightly as he remembered how the little girl back in his childhood did same thing after tasting his Ramen.

The girl from his childhood….. His best friend…. His loving wife was gone yet this boy somehow brings that same spark that Chi used to have when she was alive, Ayame was just like her in every way yet this boy was just like her in that very aspect.

"Thank you young lad" Teuchi thanked the blonde who waved it off with a smile of his own on his face "Maybe… this is the man right for Ayame?" Teuchi thought as he stared at his daughter who was still star struck in her place with a dopey smile.

"After all I was in her position when this happened back then" He thought to himself but before he could dwell on something else another figure entered the shop with a childlike grin "I'm back old man" a girls voice rang throughout the place as Naruto suddenly froze as he heard Teuchi greet the figure with a joyous laugh "Oh hello Naruko".

 **(This is my first neglected Naruto story and no Naruto doesn't hate his family because he was ignored and guess what he is not a NINJA! But he does have skills to be one. Thank you for reading my story and good day everyone out there in the area reading my work also the character ages will be different in my perspective that I see it through)**

 **(Authors Note: If you read this then Review on what you think of it so far, All you need to do is calm down and review it hopefully good reviews will come)**

 **(PS: No Hate comments aloud and thank you for reviewing)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters all credits go to the people who made them in the first place.**

Naruto froze as he glanced right over his left shoulder to see that it was indeed in fact his little sister who was the youngest of the twins Naruko Uzumaki "What is she doing here?" Naruto thought to himself as he started to watch Naruko talk to Teuchi about how her day was going so far, He was sure that his family wasn't coming but he suddenly widened his eyes.

He quickly turned towards the entrance of the Ramen shop and just stared as he was looking for any signs of the rest of his family members being here, even though he doesn't see anyone he has to keep his guard up at anytime but for now he has to keep an eye on his little sister.

His little sister seem to have grown into a blossoming young girl with her hair put into twin tails that just flowed in the air with a hint of elegant grace around it. She inherited their father's eyes that were as blue as the sky, She was currently wearing for some reason an orange/black jump suit with blue boots and an Uzumaki and Namikaze emblem could be seen on her clothes.

Naruto for some reason raised an eyebrow at seeing his sister wearing a necklace with a medallion in the shape of a whirlpool around her neck "Must be a present from mom" He thought as he remembered seeing his mother have two pairs of it, He guess the other pair was given to Natsumi.

"-o I have come here to eat the food of the gods!" Naruko screamed out in the end childishly as she threw her arms into the air while Teuchi chuckled at her silliness, even at fourteen years old she was still the silly one in the pair while her twin sister Natsumi was the mature one in the pair.

He still remembered when a smiling Kushina and an equally smiling Minato came into his shop with the little two blonde adorable girls with Naruko biting the edge of the ear of a stuff rabbit toy while Natsumi was looking around almost in a sharp calculative state "Hey old man where's Ayame?" She asked with her blue eyes sparkling up a bit at meeting her elder elder sister like figure.

Teuchi chuckled as he sees Naruko get all excited at meeting Ayame again, it was before a long time ago that Ayame used to babysit the twins man were those the good days "She's over there ogling at my customer" Teuchi jokingly said as he pointed to the side where Naruko saw Ayame standing behind a pot almost trying to hide herself.

"Ayame!" Naruko yelled out as she saw her other sister figure but yet Ayame didn't respond towards her as she was just staring off in space with colors of pink being imprinted onto her cheeks "Ayame?" Naruko asked out in a worried tone as she jumped over the counter and walked towards the Ramen shop waitress.

Finally reaching Ayame, Naruko then began yelling at Ayame that she was here yet the young woman still doesn't responds to the twin tailed blondes voice and that was when Naruko started to pout then she began to suddenly throw a fit while waving her hands around, shaking Ayame and other things to get the waitresses attention.

Meanwhile Naruto was thanking the Ayame girl for distracting Naruko so as quickly as he could, He tried to swallow the noodles faster into his mouth from one second to another the bowl was slowly losing its noodles as Naruto was sucking and munching them up real fast while glancing over at Naruko to see if she noticed him yet.

Nope because she was still shaking Ayame out of it, He then glanced at Teuchi who was ignoring everything that was occurring around him as he was reading a newspaper while eating his own bowl of Ramen. As swiftly as possible he finished the last of the noodles and laid some yen on the counter as he started to run outside.

Looking over the newspaper, Teuchi was wondering something about the blonde boy though that appeared in his shop for some Ramen. He was wondering if he was related to Minato or anybody because Naruto looks like a fusion of both Minato and Kushina but that's impossible right? After all he should have known if they had a son as well in the family.

Wanting to end his curiosity, He looked over the Konoha newspaper to say something to the lad that had caught his interest as he opened his mouth to say something only to blink as the stranger was gone. He looked over at the counter to see some yen that the young man no doubt gave to pay off his Ramen bowl.

"What an honest person" Teuchi thought with a light smile just ignoring Naruko shaking his daughter "He actually paid" Teuchi thought as he remembered that some people who ate at his shop just finish their food then run out of the place before Teuchi and Ayame could even notice them leaving without paying the bill.

"Well at least I know he is a good person" He thought before he heard repeated sounds of flesh being hit, He turned his attention to the now extremely worried and teary version of Naruko slapping his daughter on the cheeks repeatedly as his little girl was just staring at Naruto's seat with a goofy expression on her face.

Teuchi coughed into his hand "Ayame you do know he left right?" He said as he looked over to a confused Naruko and a wide eyed Ayame who quickly shook her head as she got her bearings back and now realized that the man that she saw was indeed gone from the place.

Naruko was honestly confused on what was going on so she turned to Teuchi with a confused frown on her face as she wondered who they were talking about "Hey old man what are yo- Before Naruko could finish, she was interrupted by a loud squeal then she found herself being squeezed tightly by Ayame who was jumping up and down with Naruko in her arms as the waitress eyes were closed with a giant smile on her face.

"Narukodidyouseehimhewasso" *squeal* Ayame kept saying things in a rapid tone that Naruko wasn't able to understand her words but then Ayame started to run off somewhere with Naruko dangling in her arms. Teuchi sweat dropped at the Hokage's daughter being taken away by his daughter but then he shrugged.

"Probably going to talk about Naruto" Teuchi deduced as he went back to cleaning the shop as he had already stashed away the yen that Naruto left behind to pay his meal "Hm... Naruto eh... I wonder what you have in store" Teuchi muttered as he feels that Naruto might be able to make things interesting around here once for a change.

"Hm Mr. Teuchi did you see Naruko?" Teuchi jumped a bit in his place as he heard a female voice coming from behind him, He looked behind him only to calm down as he realized who owned that voice "Natsumi you have to stop doing that" Teuchi said as he slowly massaged his chest as he felt his heart pounding quickly inside of it.

Natsumi looked just like her sister but instead of wearing a jumpsuit, she was wearing ninja gear consisting of a armor like vest with a red cloak around her with the kanji for 'flame' behind her. She has a ponytail unlike her twin tailed sister as she was also wearing glasses on her face.

The now name Natsumi was staring at Teuchi with a calculation gaze as she put her book about 'Medical Ninjutsu' away into her pouch "Forgive me but Mother and Father would like to have lunch together soon" She said as she looked around the place through her short Crescent glasses for her twin.

While Naruko was the energetic one, Natsumi however is calm and focus as she takes things slowly unlike her sister who would like to do things in a fast pace "So have you seen her?" Naruko said as she felt her stomach growl again but ignored it in favor of looking at the Ramen shop owner who was a friend in the family "Yeah she just went a second ago before you came... Ramen?" Teuchi asked out as he presented a menu of what Ramen she would like to have.

He was instantly greeted to Natsumi who shook her head at him as she pushed the Ramen menu back into his arms "Sorry" Natsumi said "But I can't eat Ramen all the time after all I need to stay fit when I go out on missions" She stated with a blank look on her face while Teuchi nodded.

"So about my sister... " Natsumi trailed off before Teuchi decided to answer her "Oh she's not here anymore Ayame took her" He said as he was now wiping off the counters of any mess that was there while Natsumi raised an eyebrow why would Ayame take Naruko? Noticing her look Teuchi explained that Ayame found an interest in a young man.

Natsumi slightly narrowed her eyes at him "You mean Ayame finally found an interest in someone?" She wondered if Ayame was okay because last time she checked was that Ayame never found an interest especially in a male that she would take fond of "So who is this male?" She asked as Teuchi started to talk about what the guy looks like as Natsumi eyes were twitching as the Ramen shop owner was just explaining what the young man looked like but instantly paid attention when she heard him say to her next.

"He has three whisker marks on both sides of his face" Teuchi chuckled as Naruto reminded him a bit of a fox that would just walk around and have fun in the neighborhood "Thank you then I'll just make my way" Natsumi stated as she started walking towards the entrance but she stopped her movements when Teuchi started talking again.

"Oh yeah and the young lads name was Naruto" Teuchi said as he rubbed his chin in thought as he nodded to himself that he was correct "Yup he said he was Narut- Teuchi was caught off as Natsumi instantly appeared in front of him in a burst of speed as she grabbed ahold of his shoulders then pulled him down until he was looking directly at Natsumi's serious yet anxious face.

"Did you say... Naruto?" Natsumi asked with her eyes narrowing at Teuchi's sweating face as he was getting freaked out with the burning intensity that was flowing out of Natsumi's powerful gaze "Y-yeah that's him all right" He choked out before Natsumi vanished through air as if she wasn't there.

Teuchi sighed as he rubbed his shoulder "Wonder what got her to act like this?" He muttered to himself as he calmed down and relaxed onto a nearby chair "Does she know Naruto?".

A gust of spinning leaves appeared in front of the Namikaze mansion as Natsumi appeared right in the middle where the leaves fell silently onto the ground "..." She was silent as she walked up to the large red door of the mansion where she calmly opened the door as she went through.

She passed down the hallway until she heard her mother's voice "Oh Natsumi where's Naruko?" She turned around to see her mother who was wearing an apron as she was holding a pan. Natsumi figured that her mother started cooking for lunch today, Kushina smiled as she looks at the oldest of the twins but began to frown.

"Somethings not right Dattebayo" She thought in her mind as she sees Natsumi standing with an unblinking gaze staring at nothing as she muttered some words under her breathe "Something wrong Kushina?" She turned around to find her husband in his Hokage clothing as he was eating a single piece of bread, he swallowed the last remaining parts as he walked up to his wife.

"... Tell me do you guys know about a boy called... Naruto?" Natsumi asked as she looked over at the two to judge their reactions as she sees them lightly rubbing their head as Minato put one hand onto Kushina's left shoulder until she saw that her mother widened her eyes in realization as she turned to Minato as she opened her mouth to say something.

Natsumi narrowed her eyes for a second as she saw with her enhanced vision that her mothers eyes and her father's own were turned into slits like a predator for a second as their eyes flashed red but what got her attention was a string of chakra that was coming from her mother's shoulder which spread itself onto her father's hand.

"Red... Chakra?" She could see that the chakra string was red but before she could think of anything else her parents eyes returned to normal as the red chakra string faded out of existence "Well I'll be cooking again" Kushina said with a dopey smile as she returned to the kitchen leaving Minato and Natsumi behind.

Minato suddenly laughed out loud as he went over to his daughter and patted her back softly "Good job Natsumi" with that he left his daughter to join his wife who was cheerfully toasting more bread, Minato went back to sitting on the table as he just watches his wife cook more food.

Natsumi was now alone in the hallway with a serious expression on her face that her parents missed as they suddenly reverted back to their normal selves "Something is going on here and what's up with that red chakra?" She silently thought as she started to walk up the stairs to enter her room.

She and her sister has separate rooms since both needs a room just for themselves, she quickly filed herself into her room as she closed the door behind her. She then looked around to make sure nobody except herself was in her room so finding no one but herself she went to the side of her bed.

She then bent down onto her knees as she reached her hand out to the middle space of the big mattress, she dug deeper and deeper until she managed to grab ahold of something and pulled it out to reveal the object in her hand. It was an old book with a red cover on it barely holding on as the skin was falling apart.

On the cover it had the words 'Old Memories' on it, She opened the book and flipped through its pages while looking for a specific page that she wants "Naruto where did I hear that?" She muttered as she kept flipping through the pages of the book. She discovered this book a few years ago in their stock room hidden under some boxes.

She keeps it to herself as a souvenir yet her sister plus her parents do not know that she has this book. If she was correct she saw the name 'Naruto' before in one of the pages "Here it is" She said out loud as she finally found the page that has the word 'Naruto' on it "Let's see Naruto... Uzumaki Namikaze" She whispered out as she read the full name that was covered in dust with wide eyes on her face.

For once in her life she was speechless "This has to be a mistake I don't have a brother" She muttered as she held the book in front of her as something between the pages fell out of the book, she looked down to see a picture but then froze because on the picture was an image of her pregnant mother along with her father who were holding hands with a young child who has bright yellow hair and sky blue eyes like hers.

The most interesting feature of the young child was that he bears three whisker marks on both sides of his smiling face then she suddenly remembered about what Mr. Teuchi said about the boy who Ayame met in the Ramen shop "So I have a brother?" She murmured as she just stared at the picture as she picked it off from the ground.

"If this Naruto character is my brother then why doesn't me and Naruko don't know about him but more importantly" She closed her eyes as she recalled that weird chakra string that came out of her mother and latched itself onto Minato "What was that red chakra?" She began to think on what that weird energy was because for some reason she felt an evil presence from it.

She knows two things though which is one: The red chakra comes from within her mother somewhere and two: The chakra could somehow latch itself onto others "Yet it was able to make them forget what happened?. . . . Something is going on here?" She thought as she stared at the photo in her hands.

"Natsumi come down lunch is ready!" She heard her mother's yell so quickly she put the picture back inside the book between the pages and slipped it back into her bed "I'm coming" She said loudly so her parents could hear her. She walked over to her door and walked out of it but before she close the door behind her, she glanced at the place where the book and the picture of her suppose older brother was hidden at "I don't know what's going on but I should probably meet up with my. . . Brother on some other date?" She then closed the door behind her to meet up with her family minus Naruko at the table.

"Come on Natsumi we're having steaks" Kushina grinned out toward her daughter as she sees Natsumi coming down from the stairs and into the kitchen area "Thanks" Her little girl muttered as she flopped herself beside her father in a chair as she grabbed a plate on the table, collected rice and chose one juicy steak.

While eating her food, her thoughts were directly targeted on the blonde boy that she saw in the photo. Speaking of said boy, Naruto was now walking around the shopping district "Maybe I should get a shirt?" He mainly thought to himself as he sees some females on the streets staring weirdly at his chest while they brought their eyes up and down from his body while the males were either sending jealous looks at him or just being awkward as they see their wife/girlfriend staring at him.

Naruto was shivering under the stares of the woman, He was more scared of the woman then the men on the streets who were both staring at him "That's it I'm getting a shirt" He finally decided as he made his way towards the nearest store in the area which was a civilians store and entered it "Ah a customer may I help you with anything?" a gruff voice was heard.

He turned around to see a bald middle aged man scowling at him "Well aren't you a friendly person" Naruto smiled out as the bald man scoffed at the claim "Whatever kid are going to buy something or not?" Naruto nodded but frowned at the guys attitude. Naruto looked around the place for awhile and finally chosed a purple shirt.

Making sure the shirt was in good condition, he went to the counter but stopped as something caught his eyes. He turned and found a nice looking jacket in the colors of blue with orange stripes going down from top to bottom "Ah what the heck?" He thought as he grabbed the jacket and went to the cashier.

After paying his stuff, Naruto wore the purple shirt with the jacket around him "Not bad" He thought with a smile as the material of the clothing was soft "Oh Naruto~" He heard a tone that made him pale. He turned around just to see Anko smiling widely at him from behind.

"Ah fu- Before Naruto could finish, Anko pounced.

 **(Thank you for reading my story and good day everyone out there in the area reading my work also the character ages will be different in my perspective that I see it through)**

 **(I want to thank everybody who reviewed and I hope I don't waste your time with my story)**

 **(Authors Note: If you read this then Review on what you think of it so far, All you need to do is calm down and review it hopefully good reviews will come)**

 **(PS: No Hate comments aloud and thank you for reviewing)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters all credits go to the people who made them in the first place.**

*Huff* *Huff* A figure could be seen running through the open forest "I'm almost there" He thought to himself as he could see the Leaf Village gates up ahead of him, He wondered if he had lost his pursuers so he glanced behind him just to grow wide comical eyes at a group of incoming shurikens that were heading his way. "Come on!" He yelled out as he ducked his head on time just as the group of shurikens passed by his head.

"I'm getting too old for this" The male figure thought as he started running even faster towards the village. The figure was a grey haired elderly old man with a large grey beard and dark eyes, He was currently wearing a sleeveless V-neck shirt with dark blue pants and a pair of wooden saddles. Around his neck was a towel that just flowed in the wind as he tried to run faster. He was also wearing a large pointed hat on his head that just screams 'Awesome'.

This figure was Tazuna A.K.A: The Master Bridge Builder… well according to the residents of the Land of the Waves that is. He was currently traveling to Konoha to get help to have protection so he will be able to finish the bridge back in his home which was the Land of the Waves to connect to the mainland to restore the economic stability there but unfortunately it was against the dealer Gato's Interest

Gato just hearing that name brought anger but mostly fear in the people who lives in the land of waves, He was a short man with puffy brown hair as his eyes were covered by a pair of small dark glasses. He usually wears a black suit which was adorned with a purple tie around his neck. The most distinctive feature about him was that he was walking around in a dark cane with a bright clear jewelry on it.

You're probably wondering on how such a short man was able to gain so much power in the Land of Waves well he isn't like any normal and business man for he is corrupted in his very heart. He was a powerful yet dangerous business man who shows cruelty and Greed even to the people who works for him. To him nothing matters as long as he could make deals and profits out of others to gain more money/wealth so be it.

Even at an old age he was very ruthless and harsh to his enemies and people who are trying to hide money from him, He is not afraid to brutally anyone who crosses his path of wealth and glory. He doesn't care if other people got hurt, He will take hostages, bribe people, killing and harm anyone who disobeys him even if they are innocent or not. The only saying and warnings he give to people are this.

"As long as you corporate with me then you will be okay huhuhuhu" He says to people as he finishes his line, He will always give people that creepy laugh that just makes children want to cry all day after staring at it. In his business he does shady actions that was most likely looked down upon in some areas such as selling drugs and smuggling illegal goods that are banned from most places in the area itself.

Tazuna needed help because of this violent little man, Gato was the one who took control of the Land of Waves shipping routes while also blocking the country away from the outside world. By doing this he prevented free imports and exports from getting into this land thus making the country slowly perishing. Both men, woman and yes even _children_ were slowly dying as the food stores were being closed and fishing in the waters were band.

They are only used to people who had paid Gato a fee just to get food from the very waters of the country. Tazuna just thought that maybe just maybe if he could finish the bridge along with the workers who had volunteer themselves to help him then he could finish it so it will connect the Land of Waves to the mainland and bring back the country's economic freedom back but unfortunately Gato had heard from his spies on what Tazuna was doing behind his back.

So he did the only thing that he does when he has people going against his wishes which was to send people after Tazuna to end him so he doesn't finish that bridge. If he kills off the main bridge builder then all of his followers will give up on building the bridge which will bring great happiness to him. He wasn't afraid of Tazuna, He was mostly concerned that the old man could be able to finish off the touches on the bridge.

Sad for him that Tazuna ran away but after he promised that he will save the country with some help from the nearby villages and the closest village that was known for strong people was the Village Hidden in the Leaves. So here Tazuna was running for his life from the two assassins that were after his hind so quickly he started running faster down towards the open path of the forest while dodging weapons thrown at him.

"I'm too old for this shit" He grunted as he glanced behind him to see two shadows following after him on both sides of the forest. Their job was no doubt to destroy and end him but he wasn't going to go down until his country and home is safe from the villainous Gato The Shipper. He may be an old man but he still has moves that are capable to avoid objects being thrown at him from the distance.

If he could time it wisely then he could dodge it perfectly "Almost there" He thought to himself as he was huffing from the run he had to take. He was at first a long distance away from Konoha when these two assassins came out of nowhere just trying to kill him to get the job done. He had already expected Gato to send them but not quite soon in this day and time in the hour. Finally reaching the gates he turned only to find nothing.

There was no more weapons being thrown at him with no more footsteps and shuffles on the ground being heard "I'm safe" He thought as he was breathing hard from the run he had. He thought that they are gone now but unknown to him his pursuers were still there in the shadows and out of plain view just standing among the trees that converged around the place. The two assassins were just watching him silently.

The two figures could be seen standing on two different sides of a large tree just staring at their target who was looking around for them or any sign of danger "Brother do we still get him?" The first figure in the shadows said as the second figure looked at him from his position "No he has already gone beyond our reach" The second figure said as he and his brother turned both of their eyes towards Tazuna.

"But for now" They thought as they then looked at each other with the wind blowing through the area of darkness as light was hidden behind the tall tree "We will wait" with that in their minds they decided to stay away from the village. They know that Tazuna at some point will leave the village and into the open area where that's the moment when they will strike and complete the mission that was assigned to them by Gato.

After looking around for a while Tazuna sighed out "Finally there gone" He stood up straight as he turned around and started walking past the gates "I don't have much time" He thought as he glanced over his shoulder to see the open path of the forest "I have to get this done fast even if it means dying to do so" He started walking forward unknowingly passing the sleeping gate keepers who thought nobody was going to visit today.

(Meanwhile with our Hero)

*Yawn* Naruto woke up to find himself chained up to a large bed, He then felt something snuggling up to his side only to find the deadly snake using konoichi snuggling up at his side with some drool coming out of her mouth. Naruto wasn't even fazed by this because this had honestly happened to him a lot in the past, He tried to move only to stop as he felt Anko's arms that were constricting around him.

He had deadpanned at her but then sighed as he squirmed in his spot but her arms were blocking him thus restraining his movement and actions "Anko" Naruto said as he could see Anko open one of her eyes quickly to look at him then closed it back when he was staring at her "I know you are awake" He said as Anko remained in her spot on the bed just smiling then she opened her eyes with an innocent expression.

"Oh good morning brat" Anko yawned out as she let go of his body as Naruto could see she was in a sleeping gown that showed off her womanly curves and she smirked as she could see where his eyes are at "You know you want" Anko purred as she posed in a very Sexy way that would leave most men staring in lust but sadly Naruto wasn't like most men as he just stared at her blankly "Did you gain weight?" Naruto asked a question he should never ask a woman.

Especially when the woman that he was dealing with knew a lot of deadly skills along with her sadistic side. Anko froze as she heard this but then turned to Naruto with a cheerful smile on her face that made Naruto pale again, He should have never asked that question "Hm you been getting cocky brat" She stated smiling as Naruto could see a tick mark pulsing on the edge of her forehead.

He quickly tried to avoid main conflict upon him so he changed the subject "I'll buy you dango right now" He said as he could now see Anko tapping her chin with a thoughtful look but then he saw her usual smile and then the next thing Naruto knew was that he was walking down the village streets with a now dressed up Anko who was holding onto his arms to ensure that he won't escape from her.

Naruto sighed as he could feel the stares of the civilians and ninja alike piercing his back, He turned around to see the people who were staring at him suddenly freeze up as they look the other way around just pretending that they didn't see anything. When Naruto turned back forward, He doesn't need to turn around to know that the people on the streets were staring straight at him.

No doubt they are thinking why the snake user was with him. He doesn't really like attention to himself but he guess that he couldn't stand and blend into the crowd "It's because of my clothes isn't it" He said as he looked down at his clothing that ranged through different colors. Naruto groaned as he realized that he was also bringing attention to himself with his clothes because of the different colors.

"Oh yeah I have been meaning to ask you" Anko started as Naruto looked at her with a confused face just wondering what she meant "What's with your color choosing, You look like a rainbow" She plainly stated as she could see Naruto sigh out again as he rubbed his hand behind his head. He then looks at her as he points at himself with his thumb "Because I want to" He stated as Anko blankly looks at him.

There has to be a reason on why he chose his style in clothing? Before they could talk anymore they heard a grunt. They both turned to see an old man who was about to fall but before the old man was about to fall on the ground there was a blond blur in the area. Anko blinked at the blur, She now noticed that Naruto wasn't by her side anymore and saw that he was holding onto the old man's arm to keep him from falling.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked with a worried tone as the old grey haired man was huffing in his place "I-Im fine" The old man replied as he got his bearings back "Thank you young man" He said as he straightened himself up but then a rumble was heard that was just as loud as Anko's own. The old man looks sheepish as he rubbed his stomach while chuckling in a nervous state "Sorry I just came and I'm hungry" He said.

Naruto blinked but then reached for something into his pocket and grabbed ahold of the item then took it out revealing a frog shape wallet "Hm…I do have enough for three" Naruto muttered as he turned to the old man with a smile on his face as Anko was looking at Naruto with a raised eyebrow "Would you like to join us for dango?" Naruto asked as the old man's eyes seem to widen as he shook his head at him.

"No I possibly can't do tha- "Nonsense it's okay plus I could tell that your not from here judging that you were confused in the area so just think of this as a welcoming invitation and besides me and Anko were going to eat" Naruto said with warmth as he put a hand on the elderly man's shoulder. He and Anko could see the old man smiling at Naruto "Alright thanks lad" He said with a sigh.

Right when he saw Naruto's smile and Anko's very deadly glare at him to do whatever the blonde would say, He couldn't possibly say no "Oh yeah my name is Naruto and this is Anko" Naruto first introduced himself then to Anko who was smiling at Naruto's caring attitude for others. Naruto was just a friendly person down the block for everybody who knows him or not but either way they will take a great liking to him.

(At The Dango Shop)

"Thank you again for doing this" The grey haired old man said with a joyous laugh as he continued to put dango after dango in his mouth with the same pace as Anko while Naruto sweat dropped at their lack of eating matters. "I mean it's okay because he's old but Anko should learn… aaaaaand she is burping" Naruto thought as Anko was burping loudly while drinking down a bottle of juice really fast.

Naruto just tried to shrink himself when some nearby customers were looking either disturbed or disgusted with how the two were eating. Naruto just realized something as he forgot to asked who this guy was at first, He turned to the elderly man and clapped his hands to get his attention which it actually did "And your name is….?" He trailed off before the old man puffed his chest in pride as he pointed at himself.

"I am Tazuna the Master Bridge Builder" He stated his title proudly as Naruto looked over again from top and bottom of the now known Tazuna "This guy is a master bridge builder?" He thought to himself but kept his words to himself. If the guy says he's a master bridge builder then who was he to judge him upon appearance, He then decided to ask another question to Tazuna "So Tazuna what made you come here if you don't mind answering?" Naruto asked.

"OH I need some escorts to take me to the Land of the Waves" Tazuna said while Anko who had stopped eating was peaked in interest, It has been awhile since they ever had missions from The Land of Waves for a long while. "So where did you come from before you got here?" Naruto asked as Tazuna answered him but making sure he doesn't reveal that he was being targeted "I came from the Land of Waves before I came here" He said.

Just like that both Anko and Naruto looked weirdly at him thus making him sweat under their strong gazes. He had a lot of thoughts in his head which had all of them wondering on what the two were thinking "So let me get this straight you were at the Land of Waves" Anko started before Naruto finished it off "And you came all the way here just to get escorts to get you back to the Land of Waves" He said as Tazuna blinked.

He realized that his sentence sound a bit off so he decided to change the subject "Yes….and I need to go to the Hokage's office so would you two like to take me?" He asked as Naruto nodded at him with a kind smile that made the man feel very welcome for some reason "Alright, What about you Anko?" He asked as he turned to Anko who just shook her head at him "Nah I have some work to do as well but… " She trailed off as she looked at Naruto with lust.

She scooted next to him a bit as she hugged his arm between her beast while Tazuna who was watching the two was just blushing at how forward the woman was "If you want me to stay then who am I to judge" She said with a teasing smirk before Naruto lightly pushes her shoulder in a friendly manner "Nope and don't worry about the bill I'll pay" He said which resulted in her pouting.

She could never get a good reaction out of him and not even a blush, It just hurt her female pride that she couldn't get this one male to blush "Fine" She rolled her eyes with a smirk as she got off the table and started walking away from them but swaying her hips a bit while Tazuna's eyes were settled on that bubbly pac- *Cough* He turned to see Naruto looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Nervously chuckling he apologized to Naruto for acting like that which Naruto accepted the apology quickly. Naruto paid the bill as he and Tazuna started making there way to the Hokage tower with Tazuna looking around with awe eyes at how beautiful the place was but then he grew a grim look as he compared this place to his home. Naruto noticing his look decided to at least cheer up the guy with a few jokes.

After a few of them the old man was laughing with a smile so wide that made Naruto grin a bit and before they know it they were right in front of the tower. Tazuna was ready to go in there but stopped as he saw Naruto looking cautiously at the tower "Naruto you alright lad?" Tazuna asked as Naruto snapped out of it "I'm aright now lets go" Naruto said as he and Tazuna entered the tower.

Naruto was just thinking that he has to *Gulp* meet his dad but if it was to help Tazuna out then why not?. Luckily the receptionist told them that there are no current meetings the Hokage had and that they could enter the room since they were the first today to catch a meeting with him. Naruto and Tazuna both thanked the woman as they went up the stairs and knocked on the rooms door.

After hearing a "Come in" Naruto took a deep breathe as he held onto the doors handle and slowly twisted it then opened it up just to his father writing on his desk "Excuse me Lord Hokage?" Naruto asked a bit of hesitation hoping that Minato doesn't recognize him. Minato looked up from his desk to see who it was but then narrowed his eyes at Naruto who started sweating while Tazuna looked at Naruto then at Minato "What a coincidence" He thought because the two blondes look almost exactly alike.

Then that was when the tension around the room suddenly spike.

 **(I want to thank everybody who read my work and thank you very much so I apologized to those if I wasted your time. Everybody thank you for reviewing, favoring and liking my story so far)**

 **(I want to thank everybody who reviewed and I hope I don't waste your time with my story)**

 **(Authors Note: If you read this then Review on what you think of it so far, All you need to do is calm down and review it hopefully good reviews will come)**

 **(PS: No Hate comments aloud and thank you for reviewing)**


End file.
